


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crossdressing, Dancing, Disabled Character, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Dates, Food, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Jace, Genderqueer Alec, Genderqueer Character, Glasses, God this is going to be a wall of tags, Hanahaki Disease, Hearing Voices, Humor, I'm always a slut for fashion designer Magnus, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, JACE IS VEGETARIAN FIGHT ME, Language of Flowers, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mild Blood, Nipple Piercings, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Magnus, Only in some parts!!!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Road Trips, Rough Kissing, Sharing Clothes, Slow Dancing, So here we are, Stuffed Toys, Suicide Attempt, Theft, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Trans Alec Lightwood, Trans Female Character, Unrelated chapters, Wheelchairs, alec snorts when he laughs i dont make the rules, fictional diseases, fight me, for once the character i gave piercings to wasn't jace, i cling to the idea of jace and/or alec wearing glasses, i guess, idk one of the prompts made me think 'trans girl alec' and i couldnt get it from my head, is plural marriage legal in NY?, it's a miracle, jace has sensory processing disorder and you can ory that idea from my cold dead hands, kind of, long story, men in heels, technically, technically???, the only het ships i appreciate lmao, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: There are many ways to show- and say- that you love someone.





	1. Pull Over, Let Me Drive For a While

The drive over to the Detroit Institute was eleven hours. That, mixed with traffic and the Parabatai’s lack of experience with mundane driving made the trip…tedious, to say the least.

Magnus stopped them near Syracuse.

He sat up from where he was lying in the backseat, stretched out across the leather. He placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, startling the younger man as he focused on merging into the next lane.

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while.” He said, scrubbing the sleep form his eyes. Alec looked at him, brow furrowed, mouth open as he prepared to protest.

“Yeah, man. Let’s get some sleep. You’ve been driving for what, six hours? Magnus has more experience driving, so we should let him drive at night anyway.” Jace yawned, stretching out in the passenger seat.

Alec huffed, carefully pulling onto the shoulder of the road. He got out, as did Jace and Magnus. They swapped seats, leaving Magnus driving, Alec in the passenger seat, and Jace to sprawl across the backseat.

They managed to make it to Detroit without getting pulled over or causing an accident.


	2. It Reminded Me of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this idea for a while now im glad i got an excuse to write it

“Magnus. What is this.” Alec deadpanned, looking at the bag Magnus had placed in front of him.

“It’s a gift, you idiot. Open it.” He said, beaming with pride.

Alec rolled his eyes, unable to deny Magnus anything.

Inside the bag, buried amongst the tissue paper, was a stuffed animal. Upon closer inspection, Alec saw that it was a light colored cat with dark ears and dark fur around her eyes. The cat appeared to be scowling, seemingly disappointed at anything and everything she saw.

“Why?” Alec asked, holding up the stuffed toy.

Magnus grinned.

“I got it when I was in LA. It reminded me of you.” He answered, pressing a kiss to Alec’s knuckles.

Alec raised an eyebrow.

“How did this remind me of you?” He asked, raising the toy slightly.

“Because,” Magnus said, stepping closer, “This cat is eternally grumpy and also utterly adorable.” He explained, sitting in Alec’s lap. He pressed a kiss to the Shadowhunter’s lips, grinning almost too hard to kiss him properly.

“You’re a fucking dork.” Alec mumbled, wrapping his arms around the warlock.

Jace may or may not have pictures of Alec snuggling the stuffed cat in his sleep.


	3. No, It's My Treat

Magnus fished his wallet out of his pocket, his long fingers dancing against the plastic of his credit card.

“No, no, put it away. It’s my treat.” Jace protested, grabbing the bill as he pushed the warlock’s hands away.

“Jace, you can barely afford to buy yourself food, let alone pay for mine.” He said dryly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Jace barked out a laugh, his teeth flashing in the light. He held up his credit card triumphantly. “I swiped one from Maryse. She won’t notice it’s missing.” He said, pride coloring his voice violet.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Always the delinquent, I see.” He said fondly, placing his wallet away.

Jace grinned victoriously.


	4. Here, Let Me Fix It

Jace stumbled into Magnus’ apartment, sending the door into the wall. He was limping heavily, heaving in breaths he couldn’t hold, and grasping the hole in his side.

“Alec? Magnus?” He croaked, dropping his weight onto one of the sofas.

Magnus walked in from the bedroom, wearing a silk robe open over his boxers. “Please don’t get any dirt or ichor on my couch agai-.” He cut himself off, quickly walking over to Jace. “What happened?” He asked, kneeling at the Shadowhunter’s side.

“Demon. ‘T was supposed to be simple. Accidentally got hurt. My Iratze rune isn’t working. ‘M fine.” He slurred, his head swimming from blood loss.

“No, you’re not. Here, let me fix it.” Magnus tutted, clicking his fingers to get Jace’s shirt out of the way. He smoothed his hands across Jace’s abdomen, the blue glow of his magic skittering across the ridges of his abs and the dips of his ribs.

Even through the blood he had lost, Jace managed to mumbled, “If you wanted me shirtless, you could have asked.”

Magnus snorted. “Be quiet. You’ve lost almost 2 liters of blood. I can get the bleeding to stop, but I’ll need Alexander to pick up some things for a potion to get you in good shape. A blood transfusion wouldn’t hurt.” He muttered, more to himself than anything.

Jace nodded before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small note: losing 2 liters of blood is very dangerous. Survival is very unlikely. Just wanted to add to the angst of this.


	5. I'll Walk You Home

Alec blushed, brushing back a stray strand of hair. “I had a really great time tonight.” He mumbled, grinning at the ground.

Magnus placed a finger under his chin and tipped his head up, brown eyes boring into hazel ones. “I did too. I’ll walk you home.” He said quietly, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. He nodded bashfully, the blush over his cheeks growing.

The walk back to his house took fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes filled with laughter and small talk and joking and brushing hands. Fifteen minutes he didn’t want to end. Magnus gave him a kiss good bye at the door.

It was a pretty great date, in Alec’s opinion.


	6. Have a Good Day at Work

Magnus pressed a kiss to Jace’s forehead and one to Alec’s nose. He straightened Alec’s tie and lapels, brow furrowed in concentration. He turned to Jace, appraising his outfit with a critical eye.

“If you weren’t a massage therapist, I would make you change.” He sighed, straightening the hem of Jace’s t-shirt. “You’re lucky I like your ill-fitted shirts.” He grumbled.

Jace grinned and pressed a sharp kiss to Magnus’ jaw. “You know you love me.”

He groaned. “Yes, I do, Jonathan. I love you too, Alexander. Have a good day at work.”

“You too, babe!” “You too, honey.” Came the twin responses.

Magnus had to admit, he loved his boyfriends.


	7. I Dreamt of You Last Night

“Well you’re in a good mood this morning.” Alec mumbled, grinning sleepily.

Jace’s hand came up to cup his cheek as he continued peppering kisses along Alec’s strong jaw. “I dreamt about you last night.” He whispered, carefully biting the thin skin of Alec’s neck.

“When do you not?” Alec laughed quietly, enjoying the solid weight of Jace on top of him.

“Shut up.” Jace gasped, his voice hitching as Alec’s hand slid into his hair and pulled.

“There’s only one way to shut me up and you know it.” Alec retorted, grinning.

Jace rolled his eyes before kissing Alec roughly, teeth digging into his lower lip. Alec groaned, his free hand sliding around Jace’s waist, nails digging into the delicate skin of his hips.

“I can’t believe you’re starting without me.” Magnus deadpanned, tossing his weight onto the bed.

“It’s your fault for not coming to bed last night.” Jace mumbled, pulling away from Alec to grin at his other boyfriend.

Magnus rolled his eyes and pressed a rough kiss to Jace’s lips.


	8. Take My Seat

It took Jace about four minutes to notice the disgruntled looking man standing in the train car.

His dark hair was ruffled and the collar of his shirt was crooked. His knuckles were white as he gripped his briefcase, dark circles the size of large handbags hanging from his tired hazel eyes. A thick brace was clinging to his leg, pressing the cloth of his slacks into his strong, mile long legs.

“Here, take my seat.” Jace offered, standing swiftly. The man looked up from his phone, eyes wide. He smiled gently, limping over to the seat. He sat down carefully, stretching his leg out gingerly.

“Thank you.” He said, his voice deep and hoarse.

Jace’s heart leapt into his throat.


	9. I Saved You a Piece

Alec and Jace were both passed out on the couch when Magnus came home three hours later than usual. The two were a tangled mound of limbs, one of Jace’s legs over the back of the couch, Alec’s arm twisted painfully underneath him.

Magnus shut the door quietly, trying not to wake up his boys. He moved silently to the kitchen, setting down the plastic container in his hands on the counter.

He turned and saw Jace right in front of him.

“Hello, Cherry.” He said, smoothing a hand through Jace’s red tipped hair. He kissed Jace’s cheek gently. Jace wrapped his arms around Magnus tiredly, resting his chin on the older man’s shoulder.

“Is that fudge?” He mumbled into the crook of Magnus’ neck, tightening his grip softly.

As soon as Magnus nodded, Jace was off of him and on the fudge.

Alec woke up several hours later, limping on his half-asleep foot, hair sticking up on one side.

He saw the almost empty container on the counter and noticed the taste of mint chocolate on Jace’s lips when he kissed him.

“What’s that?” He yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

“I stopped by Simon’s shop on the way home to make up for being late.” Magnus said, moving gracefully around the kitchen as he cooked. “I made sure to save you some. Jace was on a mission to eat it all.” Magnus said, wrinkling his nose as magic danced from his fingertips.

Alec laughed and popped a piece of fudge in his mouth.


	10. I'm Sorry for your Loss

Magnus was in the middle of going through Ragnor Fell’s things when there was a knock on his door.

He snapped his fingers to open the door, not caring enough to check who it was. Soft, heavy footsteps reached his ears, growing closer and closer.

A gentle throat clear sounded from behind him.

He turned and saw Jace. His hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a black dress shirt, black button up, black slacks, and a gold waistcoat. He was fiddling with the cuff of his blazer, his other hand twirling his stele nervously.

“Yes, Jonathan?” Magnus asked, tired. He was…tired. He didn’t want to look through his friend’s things, he didn’t want to deal with the Shadowhunter, he just wanted to sleep. He was tired.

“I’m sorry for your lost. He looked like a close friend.” Jace said, voice surprisingly gentle. He refused to make eye contact with the warlock, instead staring at his slightly scuffed shoes.

Magnus bristled.

He looked up, eyes sharp, ready to spit back a retort when he noticed the look on Jace’s face. His eyes were sad, the features of his face soft. He was serious, somber. He was being genuine, Magnus realize with a jolt.

“Thank you, Jonathan.” He whispered, turning back to the table full of Ragnor’s things. A silence settled over them, Jace shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Magnus sinking into the stiff leather seat.

“You should come to the wedding. It might take your mind off all of this.” Jace offered, raising his eyes to look at Magnus. The warlock placed down the photo he was holding and wiped away the tear that had escaped his eye.

“Why not? It’s not like I have anything better to do.” Magnus said, voice steely as he rose to his feet. Jace smiled, the worry in his eyes melting away.

“Alright, get ready. You need to make an entrance.”


	11. You Can Have Half

Magnus regarded Jace, carefully taking in every detail of the smaller man’s appearance.

His blonde hair was limp and hanging into his sunken eyes. His cheeks were gaunt, making his sharp cheekbones even more prominent. His skin was a sickly pale tone, practically hanging off his frame. His collarbones and ribs were showing, the mounds of his vertebrae showing as he hunched. His fingers were long and skeletal. He was shivering, despite his hoodie and the 76 degree weather.

Jace was eyeing the food in front of Magnus, expression desperate and feral.

“Would you like some food?” Magnus asked carefully, interlacing his fingers.

Jace jumped, startled, eyes wide. “N-no, i-it’s fine. I… I don’t have any money. ‘M not hungry, anyway.” He said, his voice hoarse, scratchy from years of not speaking.

“Nonsense. Have half of mine.” Magnus said, shifting the plate to the middle of the table.

Jace immediately grabbed half the burger, scarfing it down as if it was the only food he had seen in weeks. It likely was, Magnus realized, his stomach twisting.

He managed to get Jace to eat the entire burger and all of the fries, as well as an ice cream sundae. He dragged Jace home with him, not caring about the fallout that might come from him showing up with a battered, malnourished kid with him.

He promised himself to take care of Jace and make sure that he never went hungry again.


	12. Take My Jacket

“Here.” Jace said, nudging Magnus with his elbow.

The Warlock looked up, eyes wide. The muscle of his jaw was twinging, his hands shaking slightly. “What?” He asked, teeth chattering violently.

“Take my jacket. You’re freezing.” Jace said, holding out his leather jacket. His strong, tan arms were bare to the wind, though he didn’t seem affected.

Magnus grabbed it gingerly. He shrugged it on, the soft lining shifting over his bare arms. The weight of the jacket was comforting, as was the heat already soaked into the fabric.

He turned to Jace. “Thank you.” He said sincerely. He allowed the warmth of the jacket to chase the cold from his bones. He pulled the coat tighter around him, the soft leather creaking under his fingertips.

He could have sworn he saw Jace blush.


	13. Sorry I'm Late

Jace checked his watch again, impatient and nervous. His eyes kept flitting to the door, waiting for his companions to arrive.

Alec burst into the restaurant and power walked over to Jace. “Sorry, sorry! Sorry I’m late. There was traffic a-and my car broke down a-“ Jace cut him off with a kiss.

“It’s okay. I ordered your usual. If it makes you feel any better, you got here before Magnus.” Jace answered with a laugh.

Alec shook his head endearingly.


	14. Can I Have This Dance

Alec hated these sorts of things.

The Institute held events and functions at least once a month. Once a year, they held a giant party for the company’s anniversary.

Alec, despite being the current head of the Institute, was hiding in a corner.

He would be hanging out with Jace, but he was working the crowd, like Alec should be. Magnus had a work emergency and was doing last minute fittings. Besides, he hated these things too.

A gentle throat clear drew Alec away from his thoughts and his drink.

He saw Magnus and Jace in front of him, both their eyes twinkling, the blue lights dancing off their hair. “May we have this dance?” Magnus asked, extending a hand. Jace offered his own hand as well. Twin smiles graced their faces.

Alec grinned and allowed himself to be pulled to the dancefloor.

Slow dancing with three people is difficult, to say the least. Still, they made it work, spending the rest of the night on the dancefloor in an awkward embrace.

Alec allowed himself to enjoy the abhorred looks they got from his coworkers.


	15. I Made Your Favorite

Alec entered the bakery, the small chime of the bell above the door startling him. A small laugh sounded as he made his way over to the counter.

Jace was covered in flour, some chocolate drying on his cheek. His hair was tousled roughly and his shirt was torn. He looked about as put together as Alec felt.

“I made your favorite.” He said breathily before Alec could even open his mouth. He placed a small white box on top of the counter, tied with a delicate bow. Alec carefully opened the lid and grinned. A dozen smores cupcakes were staring back at him.

“And,” Jace continued, placing another box on the counter, “I made some red wine brownies. Both are on the house.” He said, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. It didn’t stay.

“Thanks.” Alec said, grinning as wide as his cheeks would let him. He sampled one of the brownies and almost moaned at the taste.

“Don’t worry about it. This might be my way of bribing you into going on a date with me.” Jace answered, blushing at the counter. Alec laughed.

“If you wanted into my pants, you didn’t need to use food. Though it is appreciated.” He said with a wink.


	16. It's Okay. I Couldn't Sleep Anyway.

Alec stumbled in, using the wall to steady himself. He really needed to stop going out with Izzy. All that ended up happening was him getting smashed.

He giggled to himself as he tried to pull off his boots, almost falling in the process. Eventually, he managed to sit on the floor and get his left shoe off before devolving into a puddle of giggles.

“Alec?” It was Magnus, his voice colored with sleepiness. “Is that you?” He was wearing his bed clothes, his hair smushed up on one side.

“Yeah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Alec practically stage whispered, still giggling to himself. Magnus smiled and sat down in front of Alec.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” He yawned, carefully untying Alec’s boot. He gently removed it, as well as his socks and jacket. He managed to peel Alec out of his skinny jeans, though it took a lot of maneuvering.

And, if Magnus woke up on the floor curled up with Alec with a kink in his neck, he didn’t really care.


	17. Watch Your Step

Jace focused on his feet, brows furrowed in concentration. He placed one foot in front of the other, wobbling delicately.

Magnus caught him.

“Watch your step.” He joked, slowly steadying Jace. “You’re doing it wrong. You’re putting too much weight on your heel. You need to put more weight on the ball of your foot.” He murmured, his hands still gripping Jace’s forearms as the younger man stumbled.

“God, how does Izzy do this? She practically lives in these.” Jace said, coming to a stop. He dumped his weight into the chair next to him, gently pulling off the high heels clutching his feet. They were four inches and black patent leather, the heel delicate in a dangerous way.

Magnus laughed. “It takes practice. It took me a good 2 years before I could walk in heels. Don’t worry, you’ll get it.” He said reassuringly, gently massaging the aches out of Jace’s feet.

“I just don’t want to mess this up. I know that this shoot is really important to you.” Jace mumbled, ducking behind his hair. Magnus laughed.

“It’ll be perfect because you’re in it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR JACE IN HEELS


	18. Drink This. You'll Feel Better.

Alec’s head was swimming.  He wasn’t sure if it was from alpha toxin or blood loss, but he couldn’t hold a coherent thought. He was aware of his rambling, and that Izzy was clutching his hand, but that was about it.

He hurt.

“Drink this. You’ll feel better.” A small cup of a disgustingly green liquid was thrust in front of him. The smell made him feel sick to his stomach. He weakly shook his head.

Familiar, strong hands gripped his jaw, tilting his head up slightly. “Alexander, you have to drink this. If not, you might die. Open up.” The voice was familiar, warm. It felt like home. The fingers digging into his jawbone tapped his cheek gently. He opened his mouth.

The liquid was immediately poured in, viscous and chunky and tasting like absolute _garbage._ Alec almost retched it up. The hand gripping his lower face held his mouth shut, forcing him to swallow.

After a few moments of dry heaving and panting, his head cleared.

“Magnus?” He blinked, looking at the Warlock sitting next to him. Concern was swirling in his eyes, the glamor missing. The cool jewel yellow of his cat eyes was refreshing.

“Alexander.” He breathed, pulling him in for a rib crushing hug.

“Okay. Can’t breathe. Still have a hole in my shoulder. Let me go.” Alec wheezed, tapping Magnus’ shoulder aggressively.

“Sorry. I do this because I care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as someone with emetophobia, this sucked


	19. Can I Hold Your Hand?

“Can I…?” Jace trailed off, staring at his feet.

“What is it, dear?” Magnus asked, turning to face Jace. The smaller boy shrugged.

“Nevermind.” He mumbled, chewing on his inner cheek.

“Nonsense. What is it?” He asked, carefully cupping Jace’s jaw. He raised his head, allowing eye contact that Jace vehemently refused to make.

“Can I…? Can… Fuck.” Jace swore under his breath, ducking his head. Magnus watched him, curious, waiting for him to finish his request.

“Give me your hand.” He blurted out, cheek burning a furious red. Magnus blinked hard a few times before tossing his head back and laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Jace asked, indignant, the red of his cheeks growing with anger.

Magnus took a deep breath. “I never knew you were such a sap, Jonathan.” He said quietly, grabbing Jace’s hand within his own.

“I fucking hate you.”


	20. I Don't Mind

“What? What is it?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to Magnus. The pair were curled up on one of the many couches in Magnus’ living room, practically tangled with each other. They were watching some cheesy spy movie, munching on popcorn and candy as they bitched at the TV.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Magnus said, returning his focus to the TV. Alec turned red from his hairline down to his collar. He began to shrug the sweater off, getting it halfway over his head before Magnus spoke again.

“No, it’s okay, keep it. I don’t mind. It looks good on you.” He said, a smile painting his lips. He pecked a kiss to Alec’s cheek, using his magic to smooth Alec’s hair.


	21. You Can Borrow Mine

Alec patted his pockets, almost frantic as he searched for something. “Ah, shit. I forgot ‘em. Jace?”

“Here, you can borrow mine.” Jace said, passing over a pair of eyeglasses. They had slim, square black frames, folded gently.

Magnus’ brow furrowed. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.” He said, directing the statement at the two.

“Yeah. I wear contacts mostly. Jace usually doesn’t wear his, though he always has them. We’re about the same prescription.” Alec said, sliding the glasses onto his nose. They framed his face nicely, though they slightly blocked his hazel eyes.

“I’ll have to ask you both to wear them more often.”


	22. You Might Like This

When Alec came home with a shit eating grin on his face with Magnus in tow, Jace was pretty sure something was up.

He just didn’t know what.

“Please tell me you don’t have anything planned.” He deadpanned, not bothering to look up from his book.

Magnus grinned, his lips tugging apart. “Well, Cherry,” he said, racking a hand through Jace’s pink hair, “Alec and I just got something for our joint anniversary. I think you might like this.” He explained with a wink, plucking the book from Jace’s hands. He carefully placed it on the table, making sure to flag his page. Jace rolled his eyes and looked up at his boyfriends.

“What?” He asked, his mind racing with a number of dangerous ‘gifts’ that they might have gotten. Alec was a good influence on Magnus, but the opposite wasn’t quite as true.

“Alec, why don’t you show him.” Magnus said, turning to face the ravenette. Jace raised an eyebrow when Alec pulled up his shirt.

A pair of barbells sat through his nipples, the glinting silver breaking the dark skin.

Jace’s heart stopped.

He swallowed hard and played it cool, turning to Magnus as Alec dropped his t-shirt. “What’d you get? I don’t imagine that you got matching nipple rings.” He said, his eyebrow raised starkly. Magnus grinned wolfishly, opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue.

A pair of studs broke the field of pink, black in color. They sat on either side of the seam of his tongue, laying almost flat against the muscle.

“You guys are going to be the death of me.”


	23. It's Not Heavy. I'm Stronger Than I Look

Magnus silently walked over to the stairwell, watching as Jace and Alec struggled to carry a couch upstairs.

“I can get this, you know.” He said, amusement coloring his voice orange. He leaned against the door frame, stifling a laugh as Jace struggled to look at him.

“We got it. Don’t want you to strain yourself.” He joked, the muscles in his arms straining.

Magnus snorted and clicked his fingers.

The blue flame of his magic floated through the air and surrounded the couch. It began to float, hovering a few feet over the ground.

“Don’t worry. It’s not heavy- I’m stronger than I look.” Magnus said with a wink, leading the couch into their apartment.

Jace mumbled something about cheating as he followed him into the apartment.


	24. I'll Wait

“Shit.”

Jace was… having a rough time. He had his shirt half over his head, though he appeared to be stuck. He was flailing slightly, the alcohol in his system impairing his motor skills.

Alec chuckled, sitting back on the bed. He was already shirtless, the fly of his button down. It didn’t take long for him to be reduced to a giggling mess, his inebriation getting rid of his filter.

“Take your time. I’ll wait.” He laughed, biting the inside of his cheek. He could practically _feel_ the heated glare that Jace sent him through the fabric of his t-shirt.

He laughed when Jace lobbed his shirt at Alec’s head.


	25. Just Because

This… did not feel right.

Magnus had come up to Alec, for no discernable reason, and offered a loosely wrapped package to him. It was… suspicious.

“Magnus.” Alec said, his voice bland and slightly terrified as he examined the package. It was large, but light, weighing only about ten pounds. It didn’t make much noise as he gently shook it.

“What?” He asked, eyes innocent. “Open it.” He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He seemed like an over excited little kid, eyes twinkling as he stared up at Alec.

Alec carefully unwrapped the package, incredibly aware that something could go wrong at any second. Magnus might be centuries old, but he was… a child at heart.

It took him a good ten minutes to get through the several layers of wrapping paper, tape, Styrofoam, and extra packages. As soon as he saw what it was, he gasped.

It was a thick bow, black and silver in color. It was obviously hand crafted, the body inscribed with runes of accuracy and strength in battle.

Tears began welling in Alec’s eyes.

“Why did you get me this? You didn’t have to.” He mumbled, chewing on his lip as he fought back tears. He sat the bow down on the table, not trusting himself to not drop it.

“Just because.” He said with a shrug, allowing Magnus to pull him into a hug. The taller man held him close, practically crushing him.

“Thank you.”


	26. I'll Drive You to the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
>  There is an implied suicide attempt in this part. DO NOT READ if that is triggering to you.

This isn’t real.

Jace’s head was swimming, but he could barely catch some of his thoughts. _They don’t love you. You’ll drag them down. They can’t stand you. You mean nothing. You don’t belong here. Just leave. You’re broken, impure. Just leave before you drag them down with you._

He couldn’t breathe. It felt like there was a ten-ton weight on his chest. It _hurt_ to even try. His head was swimming- he didn’t know where he was. The soft silk beneath his fingers felt familiar, but he couldn’t place it. His throat burned form the bile that kept threatening to rise. His arms were twitching, trashing about in a way similar to his myoclonic seizures.

He didn’t register the door opening.

He also didn’t register the person running over to him, the hand clutching his, the fingers pressed to his pulse point, the thud of the empty pill bottle hitting the floor, or the gentle murmur of, “I’ll take you to the hospital.”

He didn’t register the gentle press of lips to his temple, and the soft sob of, “Don’t leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend and i had a two hour long discussion about how jace is suicidal and i wrote this :)


	27. I'm Sorry. I Didn't Mean To.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI MORE VAGUE AGNST

Magnus was shaking.

It wasn’t just his hands, either- it was his whole body. His knees felt week and his upper body was trembling, his hands a blur of nervous energy.

He felt Jace pull him close, trapping the older man to him. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He mumbled, pressing closed mouth kisses into Magnus’ hair.

“You didn’t mean to, but you did.” Magnus responded, his shaky voice muffled by Jace’s t-shirt.

“I know. I shouldn’t have said that. It was a low blow, and I didn’t mean it. You mean the world to me and Alec. I’m so god damn sorry.” He replied immediately, arms drawing closer.

“Just… don’t do it again.” Magnus mumbled, fisting his hands in Jace’s shirt.

“Anything for you.”


	28. Try Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally had to look up vegetarian ravioli recipes for this. i am so hungry rn

Jace somehow always comes home late.

Patients were a nightmare, traffic was a mess, and he, in general, was the worst when it came to time management.

Still, Alec was always still in the kitchen when he came home.

Culinary school took a lot of time from his day, as well as working at the restaurant. Despite this, he always came home and made sure that there was food on the table at some point.

“Try this.”

The gentle, rushed words were almost drowned out by the scuffle of Alec’s shoes on the linoleum floor and the bubbling coming from the pot on the stove. Alec was right in front of him, holding a fork over his hand. A large ravioli was speared on the end, covered in some sort of sauce.

Jace stopped Alec as he neared.

“What’s in it?” He asked, grabbing the fork tentatively. Alec was incredibly considerate, but sometimes he forgot that Jace was vegetarian and needed a low-calorie diet.

Alec rolled his eyes.

“It’s pumpkin ravioli with ricotta cheese and a jalapeno pesto sauce. It’s vegan, low calorie, and it’s all organic ingredients. I went to the store especially for this.” He explained, crossing his arms over his chest. There was pumpkin puree smeared on his cheek, his apron and hair splattered with flour. He looked kind of like a mess.

Jace shrugged and took a tentative bite.

“Holy shit.” He said, eyes wide as he chewed. “One day, you’re going to own the best fucking restaurant in Brooklyn. Hell, the best place in New York.” He put the fork on the counter and wrapped his arms around Alec.

“You’ve spoiled all food for me because it will never be as good as yours.”


	29. Drive Safely

He always ended up in this situation.

Magnus went to a university that was two hours away from Jace and Alec’s. He visited as often as he could, but it was never enough. Of course it wasn’t- he loved his boyfriends, and they love him, and they were all attention seeking assholes that can’t stand ten minutes without physical contact.

Whenever it came time for him to leave, he somehow ended up with a Lightwood wrapped around him and a Wayland holding him down.

“Guys. You have to let go. I have an exam tomorrow.” He laughed, trying to pry himself free.

Alec simply wound his arms tighter around Magnus’ waist, Jace grunting as he went limp on top of him. “No. You’re staying here.”

“I have an exam! Come on.” Magnus said, managing to push Jace off him. It took some time to peel himself away from Alec, but he did it, though he got no help from either of his partners.

He pressed gentle kisses along Alec’s jaw and Jace’s forehead, whispering sweet nothings to them as he gathered his things. Spending the night at their dorm always ended up with his stuff scattered all over, ending up in the most ridiculous places.

“Drive safe.” Alec mumbled as Magnus jumped to grab his shirt from its place on the lamp. Alec was always the quieter one when it came to stuff like this. When it came to saying goodbye and making sure Magnus got to his dorm safe, he was always the one that was silent as Jace dealt with it.

Magnus smiled softly. “I will, darling. I’ll see you guys next weekend.” He said, pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks. Jace pulled him in for a hug and refused to let him go for a few minutes.

“I already miss you.”


	30. What Do You Want to Do?

Jace fidgeted nervously, picking at his cuticle.

“Um…” He started, his voice cracking slightly. “Could we… could we maybe not go out tonight? It’s okay if you want to- I’m just having a weird day sensory wise and I might have to leave early and-“Magnus’ finger to his lips cut him off.

“What do you want to do? I’m more than happy to stay in tonight.” He said, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled warmly. He grabbed Jace’s hands in his, holding his picking fingers still.

“Um, could we maybe watch a movie or something? Or maybe binge watch something like Cake Boss? And we could curl up under the weighted blanket?” He asked, biting at his lip.

One of Magnus’ hands came up, his thumb smoothing over his raw lip. “Of course. Go put on your pajamas. We’ll stay in and watch TV. I’ll make you some cinnamon cider.” He said, pressing a gentle kiss to Jace’s cheekbone.

Jace was certain that he had the best boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can pry the idea of jace with sod from my cold, dead hand


	31. I Would do Anything for You

Alec loved days like this.

Days when he’s curled up in bed, Jace held to his chest as Magnus fit himself to his back. Days when he’s half asleep, only being kept awake by the gentle light streaming through the windows. Days when they can stay in bed until late into the afternoon. Days when he doesn’t have to get up at five am. Days like this were his favorites.

He could feel the rough gauze around Jace’s ribs as he stroked his fingers down his soft skin. He could feel the compression bandage hugging Magnus’ wrist as his arm lays across the two of them. He could feel the rough sting of the scrapes on his own face, still trying to heal.

“I would do anything for you.” He whispered, his voice almost too loud in the calm, silent room. “I would kill every demon, I would fight the Clave, I would destroy the very ground I stand on to keep you both safe.” He didn’t know where the words were coming from. They came from somewhere though, and he couldn’t hold them in.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to.


	32. Don't Worry About Me

Jace’s phone ringing broke the serene mood.

It had been movie night, and he was curled up with Magnus in their darkened living room. They were tangled under a blanket, eating popcorn and candy as they laughed at the d-list horror movie that Jace had picked. Alec would have been with them, but he had family stuff to deal with.

He fumbled for it awkwardly, trying to not upend the bowl resting on their legs. He eventually found his phone underneath magnus’ thigh.

The caller ID showed Clary’s work number.

“Shit. There’s something going on at work. Clary’s calling me. I have to go. I’m so sorry.” He said, standing carefully on half asleep feet. The blanket was sort of tangled around his legs, and he had popcorn in his hair.

Magnus chuckled and picked the food from his pink hair. “Don’t worry about me. Go take care of it. We can have our movie night tomorrow.” He said, pulling the blanket back over him.

“You’re the best. I’ll make it up to you.”


	33. It Looks Good on You

Jace felt ridiculous.

He had made an off the cuff comment about how comfortable Izzy’s dress looked, thinking no one would hear it. Of course, Magnus did, and immediately told Alec. That led to this.

He was standing in a dressing room, his shirt and jeans folded on the seat next to him, his boots placed in the corner. He was wearing a jade green hi-low skirt, the front coming to rest just above his knees and the back hitting his ankles. His top was a long, crisp white button up, decorated with grey, pink, blue, and purple cartoon cats. Outside, Alec and Magnus were holding a pair of black wedges with a thin, bow clad ankle strap.

He liked the outfit.

He liked the loose sway of the skirt, the starched cotton of the shirt. He liked the ache of the heels, the height that they gave him. It felt amazing.

He… he thought he looked ridiculous.

He opened the door of the dressing room and stepped out, his toes curling against the rough carpet. He stared at his chipped toenail polish as he waited for a response from either of his companions.

“It looks good on you.” The words came from Alec, which was kind of a surprise. Jace looked up, eyes wide, and stared at his boyfriends.

“You look amazing.” Magnus agreed, nodding slightly. “I’d go as far as to say that I never want you to wear anything but a skirt ever again.” He joked, chuckling slightly.

Jace cracked a smile.

The two kept showering him with compliments, about how the skirt made his calves look, or the way the shirt hugged his shoulders. They went beyond the outfit, complimenting his smudged eyeliner, and his messy hair. They complimented the rings that he wore, and the thin necklace. Magnus even made a lewd comment about his lips ring, which pulled a giggle out of him.

He thinks he might b come to believe them one day.


	34. Close Your Eyes and Hold Out Your Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gavent been feeling good so i wrote something fluffy :)

Alec and Magnus had been on their best behavior all night.

It didn’t sit right- Alec was always well behaved, but Magnus was somewhat of a wildcard. The fact that they were both acting like perfect little angels didn’t feel right.

They were planning something.

It wasn’t until they got to the Institute that they sprung their ‘plan’.

Jace was reaching for the door when Magnus slid in front of him, blocking his way. He could feel Alec behind him, a warm, reassuring presence.

“What are you guys doing?” Jace asked, suspicion tingling at the nape of his neck. His fingers itched to reach out and grab the two, to physically restrain them so that they couldn’t do anything.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Magnus whispered, long lashes fluttering as he stared at Jace.

Jace sighed and complied, not having the energy to fight against them.

A small velvet box was sat in his hands. A pair of hands came to rest on his shoulders, fastening a necklace gently.

“You can open them.” Alec whispered, pressing a kiss behind Jace’s ear. He shuddered.

The necklace was a gentle, gleaming silver. A small ring hung from it, the same silver. A small moonstone glistened from its place on the band on the ring. He carefully opened the box, just a little weary of what he might see. Another two rings sat in the box. One was a large tungsten band with a small jade sliver on it. The other was thick and old, boasting a large chunk of rose quarts. There was a piece of paper in the box, resting on the rings. Alec’s loose, scribbled writing filled up the small page.

_We can’t actually get married, but we can pretend._


	35. It's Okay, I Brought Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD do I love me some fashion designer Magnus

This was a nightmare.

Alec was at one of Magnus’ shows, showing support for his boyfriend. He never really liked functions like this; he didn’t like the people, and the forced politeness, and the mingling. What he did like was his boyfriends and the free booze.

Sadly, some people drink a little too much and get clumsy.

Some drunk asshole had bumped into Alec, spilling red wine down his white shirt. He just brushed past without saying anything, teetering in his steps.

Alec rushed to the bathroom, attempting to see if he could find something to do about the inevitable stain. He knew that there was nothing he could do, but he was damned if he was going to let this ruin Magnus’ night.

He barely registered the door opening, or the gentle steps coming towards him.

He did, however, notice the black button up being pushed at him as he stood in front of the mirror.

He looked up to see Magnus there, holding out the shirt like a peace offering. “Take it.” He said, bringing his hand closer to Alec.

Alec gingerly took it, careful to not get wine on it. “Is that okay? This is a really nice shirt. I don’t want to wear one that belongs to the models.” He said, trying not to wrinkle the fabric.

“It’s okay. I brought two of everything- literally. Caterina called me a mad man, but I had my reasons.” He said, smiling softly. His fingers drifted to the collar of Alec’s shirt. “May I?” He nodded.

Magnus slowly unbuttoned the shirt, untucking it from Alec’s too-tight slacks. He peeled off Alec’s undershirt, which was also soaked through. He made sure his chest was dry before helping his boyfriend slide the black shirt on. He buttoned it carefully, pressed right up against Alec. The moment was short, but it was intimate in a way that neither of them could describe.

“Shouldn’t you be out there? This is your show.” Alec asked, his breath beating against Magnus’ lips. The older man laughed and rested their foreheads together.

“I’m sure that Caterina and Ragnor can deal with the crowd for awhile while I make sure you look presentable.” He replied, tucking the hem of Alec’s shirt into his waistband.

Spending a little too much time in a cramped bathroom getting redressed by his boyfriend was surprisingly the best part of Alec’s night.


	36. After You

Alec tugged on Jace’s hand, his grip tightening around his fingers.

“I need you to come with me. You too.” He said, grabbing wildly at Magnus. There was a wild, desperate light in his eyes. He was worrying his lips between his teeth. He was shaking.

“I know this is a dumb question, but why are you so worried? It’s just dinner with your parents and their colleagues.” Magnus said, allowing Alec to grab his hand. His tight grip almost hurt, but Magnus and Jace knew that it was because he was agitated.

“I need you guys there. I need someone to glance at whenever someone inevitably annoys me.” He grumbled, his shoulders sagging slightly.

Jace sniggered. “He wants to rub it into Robert and Maryse’s faces that he has two boyfriends. He likes showing us off.” He laughed, his teeth flashing in the light. Magnus chuckled.

“Well then, dear Alexander, we will get ready. After you.” He said, gesturing for the younger men to enter the bedroom before him.

“You guys are the best.”


	37. We'll Figure it Out

“Well. That went about as well as I thought it would.”

Alec’s voice was shaky. The bitter laugh that squeezed past his lips fell flat and felt…forced.

“I guess we don’t have a place to stay anymore, do we.” Jace said, staring at the scuff marks on his oxfords. His knuckles were white as he gripped the hem of his button up shirt.

Magnus sighed and grabbed each of their hands.

“Alexander, Jonathan… it’s okay. You can stay with me. You don’t need their approval to live your lives.” He said, squeezing gently.

“Yeah, but they’re Alec’s parents. They practically raised me. It kinda hurts when they don’t support us.” Jace said, his voice soft. He seemed… defeated. He was usually so loud and boisterous that this felt…wrong.

“If you don’t want to go through with this, with _us,_ you don’t have to. You can stay with Clary and Izzy, I’m sure. I just want you to be happy.” Magnus said, his voice quiet as well.

“No! No. No, we want to do this. We’ll stay with you. We’re not going anywhere.” Alec said, squeezing Magnus’ hand back.

“Then we’ll figure this out.”


	38. Can I Kiss You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall...this is my favorite trope...

The metal of Magnus’ rings were cold against Jace’s cheek even through the thin layer of stubble coating his jaw. His hold was gentle, barely there, his fingertips barely ghosting against Jace’s hot skin.

“Can I kiss you?” His voice was soft, barely audible despite their close proximity. Jace nodded gently, his eyes blown wide. His own grip was tightening on Magnus’ hips, purely out of anticipation.

Magnus’ eyes stayed lidded as he gentle kissed Jace, like he wanted to watch his reactions but also get lost in the kiss. His lips were slightly chapped, and his stubble was scratching on his tender skin. His fingertips were pressing into Jace’s lower jaw, absently massaging small circles.

Magnus took the kiss slow and steady, doing more of the same until Jace changed his reactions. The younger man was impatient, and decided that enough was enough. Magnus tasted like vodka and cinnamon. He was gentle, and caring, and a much neater kisser than Jace.

Jace wanted to kiss him until his jaw ached.


	39. I Love Your Laugh

Magnus noticed a lot of things about Alec.

For example- his nose crinkled whenever he tasted anything alcoholic, regardless of whether or not he liked it. The only color in his wardrobe was his underwear and his socks. For the head of something like The Institute, he really didn’t like dealing with people. He liked to grab Magnus’ lapels when he kissed him.

And, Magnus’ personal favorite, he snorted when he laughed.

The first time he heard it, it was two in the morning and they were both tipsy. Magnus was sitting on the couch, and Alec was on the floor with his head resting on Alec’s knee. Magnus was telling some story about Raphael and Ragnor, something that had happened back in the seventies. Alec was red with laughter, since he was prone to giggling.

Magnus said something in particular that made him laugh especially hard, and he ended up snorting.

It didn’t happen all the time, and sometimes he squeaked instead. Alec hated it; he said it was the reason he never really laughed. Magnus, on the other hand, found it the most endearing thing ever.

“I love your laugh.”

The first time Magnus told him, he was sleep deprived after staying up for three days straight to work on a potion. It slipped out when Alec was dragging him to bed. Alec had frozen, his shoulders going tense. He ignored the comment and continued on his journey to make sure the Warlock slept.

Magnus was determined to make sure he believed him one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as someone who snorts and squeaks a la gavin from achievement hunter this is an idea i hold dear


	40. Keep It

Jace had an issue.

He loved the way Magnus’ clothes fit him. His silk shirts, and loose pants, and nice shoes… Alec’s clothes were also incredibly comfortable. His sweaters, and worn pants, and old boots. He loved wearing them.

He, however, had a penchant for not asking for things.

So, he did what he did best. He took them. He did it mostly when they wouldn’t be around him for the day. He’d take Magnus’ shirt when he knew the older man would be at work all day, or he’d take Alec’s sweatpants when Alec had a day full of classes.

He was able to get away with it for far longer than he thought he would. Alec was observant (and owned about five pairs of clothes) and Magnus was a stickler when it came to his wardrobe. Still, he was able to go several months before they noticed.

Magnus was working overtime for an upcoming fashion show, and Alec was out of town. He was supposed to be alone in the loft for a good few days. Since he wasn’t going to be seeing his boyfriends, he decided to throw on Magnus’ nice Charmeuse pajama pants and Alec’s baggy, threadbare sweater.

He was curled up on the couch with Chairman Meow when Magnus came home.

Magnus paused, laughed, and walked over. “Caterina took over. She said I should come home and make sure you don’t burn down the house.” He joked, pressing a kiss to the crown of Jace’s head. He sat next to Jace, tossing his legs in the younger man’s lap.

“So,” he began, looping his arms around Jace’s neck. “Why are you wearing my pants? And Alec’s shirt?” He asked, gently kissing Jace. He turned bright red.

“They’re comfy. And I didn’t think I was going to see either of you for a few days, so.” He shrugged, staring at the cat settled over Magnus’ legs. “I can give these back, if you want. I know that these are your nice pajamas.” He mumbled.

“Keep them. You’ll enjoy them more than I do. Besides, I can always go run to India and grab another pair.” Magnus winked, resting his head on Jace’s shoulder.

Jace laughed and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I! LOVE! CLOTHES! SHARING!!!


	41. I Made it for You

Alec was half passed out when a package landed on top of him.

He woke with a start, almost falling off the couch. A blushing Jace was standing in front of him, staring a hole in the floor.

“I made this for you. Open it.” He mumbled, his cheeks turning a furious shade of red. He was picking at the skin around his fingernail, which was already slightly bloody from training.

Alec shuffled upright and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The package was neatly wrapped, tied with a beautiful ribbon. He raised an eyebrow and unwrapped it. Inside was a delicate box. Inside of that, was a bundle of yarn.

Upon further inspection, Alec realized it was a hand knitted infinity scarf. It was a deep purple in color, hints of pink splashed here and there. It was a little lopsided and there were a few too many gaps, but it was…perfect.

“Thank you.” Alec said, hugging the scarf to his chest. It was _soft_ , gentle in a way that Alec couldn’t describe.

“Well, I gotta get you wearing color somehow.” Jace joked, grinning crookedly. His cheeks were still tinged pink, but it didn’t seem like it was from embarrassment anymore.

“You’re the worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw something about Alec knitting on Tumblr and I thought, "but what about jace"


	42. Go Back to Sleep

Magnus looked beautiful like this.

When he first wakes up, his hair was a mess. His face was free of makeup, though stray glitter always stuck in his hair. He tended to drool sometimes, his eyes occasionally tearing up.

Jace was usually the first person to wake up. Alec needed to be coerced out of bed, and Magnus went to bed late and slept until noon. When he wakes up, Jace liked to take a few minutes to just… _look_ at them.

Alec was in Idris helping Maryse with her move to the Institute, so Jace and Magnus had their unreasonably large bed to themselves.

“Mhm. Good morning.” Magnus mumbled, stretching like a cat. His eyes were lidded as he stared at Jace, still half asleep.

“Morning, babe. Go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Jace whispered, pressing several kisses to the side of Magnus’ neck. He pulled back, trying to leave the bed.

The warlock whined, burying his face in the crook of Jace’s neck. He wound his arms around the younger man, pulling him close. “Don’t leave. Stay in bed. Take a day off.” He mumbled, his stubble rubbing Jace’s skin raw.

“I gotta go to the Institute, babe. I’m in charge since Alec’s away.” He laughed, worming his way out of Magnus’ grip. He tossed on a shirt and some jeans, stifling laughter as Magnus grumbled from his place on the bed.

“Get Izzy to take care of stuff. Take some time off. You never get a break.” He muttered, pulling the blankets all the way up to his chin. Jace laughed and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead.

“I’ll be back later, babe.”


	43. Is This Okay?

The only sounds in the room were their gentle breathing, the clack of their teeth, and the sighs falling from Jace’s mouth.

It had been a good day. Jace had the day off-for once- and Magnus was home before noon. It was a rarity, one that they were more than ready to take advantage of. They stayed in bed until two, sharing soft kisses and warm cuddles until Chairman’s meowing and Jace’s stomach rumbling drew them out of bed.

They fed the cats and grabbed food from Jace’s favorite Japanese place. The walk back was filled with laughter, flirting, and slightly inappropriate touching.

Which led them to this.

Jace was sprawled out on their bed, his button up pulled open across his chest. Magnus was planted on top of him, one hand through his hair, the other on the blonde’s jaw. Jace’s fingers were digging into the flesh of magnus’ hips, one or two pressing against his leather pants.

The weight over his was almost painful, adding to the steady throbbing between his thighs. Magnus’ fingers _burned,_ and the rasp of his teeth against his bottom lip felt like electricity racing across his spine and settling into his cartilage.

Magnus pulled away from Jace, mostly for oxygen. Jace couldn’t help the whine that fell from his lips or the way his fingertips twitched. Magnus laughed as he straightened up. “Don’t worry,” he mumbled, his breath beating against Jace’s swollen, spit slick lips. “I’m not going anywhere.”

As he spoke, his hands fell, landing on Jace’s shoulders. He trailed his hands down, tracing absent shapes over his collar bones, his pecs, his abs, his hip bones. Finally, his fingers rested against Jace’s button fly, ready to pop it open.

Magnus looked up, eyes twinkling. “Is this okay?” He asked gently. His knuckles, resting against Jace’s happy trail, felt like brands.

Jace nodded so enthusiastically, he banged his head on the headboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this story is a gift for my friend Sare, whose birthday is today (March 31st). She's turning 18. So, happy birthday! Have a half finished fic!


	44. I Picked These for You

It was raining.

It always _fucking_ rained whenever magnus visited Alec. He was surprised that the Institute allowed it; they were still incredibly rigid about the anti-Downworlder rule, despite the time that had passed. Somehow, the dreary weather seemed fitting for the brief time he got to spend with his boyfriend, always under the watchful eye of the acting Head and her cronies.

“I picked these for you. They’re lilies. I remember you saying that they were your favorite.” He said, setting the bouquet down. He carefully lowered himself, his old bones creaking in protest as he sat. Immortality had its perks, but that didn’t mean his joints weren’t 400 years old.

“Meliorn was loath to let me pick some flowers. After that incident two years ago, faer’s a little weary to let me near faer plants.” He chuckled.

A gentle silence settled over them. Some people would have found it uncomfortable- Alec included- but that was okay for Magnus. He had enough words for the both of them. He recounted the happenings of the past few weeks- Raphael’s antics, Caterina’s bickering, the dumb choices he made…

The Shadowhunter at the door cleared her through awkwardly ten minutes after he arrives. “Mr. Bane. Mrs. Branwell told me that it’s time for you to leave.” She said, her voice a little tight. She avoided eye contact like the plague. Typical.

He sighed and stood. He didn’t have anything against Lydia- the exact opposite, actually- but he really _fucking_ hated her sometimes. “Good bye, Alexander. I’ll see you next month.” He said. He bent and pressed a kiss to Alec’s grave stone.

He pretended he wasn’t crying as he left the graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usually i only write depressing shit when im not feeling good but im feeling like the bomb.com so idk where this came from


	45. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Magnus uses thae/thaer/thaem/thaemself pronouns and Alec uses spivak pronouns (ey/em/eir/emself)

Magnus wasn’t shy about what thae wanted.

Thae was incredibly vocal about everything in thaer life, whether it be thaer sexuality, thaer gender, thaer religion, or thaer desires. If thae wanted something or someone, thae set out to get them.

Currently, thae had thaer sights set on Alexander Lightwood.

Alec was someone who frequented Pandemonium and never seemed to enjoy it. Thae had a feeling that eir siblings always dragged em along. Ey hung by the bar, staring into eir complicated cocktail, ignoring everyone else. It was safe to say that thae were intrigued.

Slowly but surely, Magnus was able to pull Alec out of eir shell. Ey was still incredibly shy and blushed at just about everything, but ey actually talked to thaem instead of ignoring thaem all together.

It took a good four months, but eventually they started dating. It took another three months for Alec to be comfortable enough to discuss sex. Magnus would never force em- thae would never _dream_ of putting em in an uncomfortable situation. It was actually Alec who brought it up, much to Magnus’ surprise.

“I want you.”

It was a simple sentence, innocuous enough. Still, the tone of eir voice and the look in eir eyes as they said it… it was enough to drive thaem insane. Magnus was surprised thaer knees didn’t buckle from underneath thaem.

Thae made sure to take it slow, starting with kissing, then gentle touching before anything else. Thae always let Alec take the lead, giving em ample opportunity to stop things at any time.

Ey was persistent.


	46. What do You Want to Watch?

A stack of DVDs landed on Jace’s stomach, startling him awake.

“What the hell, man?” He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Alec sat next to him, pushing his feet off the couch to make room. Jace simply tossed his feet into Alec’s laps.

“What do you wanna watch?” Magnus asked, looking up from his spot by the TV. Jace shifted through the disks, pausing to set a few aside.

“I’m probably going to fall asleep against anyway.” He said, handing the stack of disks back to Magnus, one offset on the top. He was already close to yawning again, the exhaustion replacing the blood in his veins.

“Still. You never really get to pick our movies.” Alec said with a shrug, rubbing soothing circles into the meat of Jace’s calf. It really wasn’t helping his state of consciousness.

“Autopsy? Really? Of course.” Magnus snorted, putting the DVD in the disk tray. He walked over to the couch and pushing Jace up on his hip. He settled into the cushion, allowing the blonde to lay across his lap. He pressed play, making sure to turn on the subtitles.

They all fell asleep before the first hour of the movie.


	47. You Make Me Feel Safe

Magnus’ hands were shaking as he treated Jace’s wounds.

Jace had jumped in front of him, taking a vicious bite from a shax demon. He was bleeding, the skin around the bite a sickly green.

“Thank you.” Jace said weakly, wetting his chapped lips. He was gripping the hem of his shirt, digging his teeth into his tongue as Magnus picked teeth out of his shoulder.

“Don’t thank me. Stop talking. You’ve lost a lot of blood.” Magnus said. He was too exhausted to hide the waver in his voice.

Jace ignored him.

“You make me feel safe. You put up with all the dumb shit I do, and you always patch him up. You’d risk your life for me. Thank you.” He said, his eyes shining weakly. He gripped Magnus’ free hand as the warlock stitched his arm shut.

Magnus pressed a kiss to his forehead and tried to ignore the tears slicking down his cheeks.


	48. I'll Do It With You

Alec was made aware of Jace’s struggle as soon as he heard the blonde bang his head on the desk.

“Polynomials will be the death of me.” Jace moaned, raising his head lightly. There was a red mark just below his hairline. Dark circles hung from his sunken eyes.

Alec sighed and patted the spot next to him on the bed. “C’mere. I’ll do it with you.” He said fondly. Jace let out a relieved sigh and walked over, carrying his notebook, calculator, and textbook.

“You’re a life saver.” Jace breathed. Alec chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“It’s my job.”


	49. Did You Get My Letter?

Alec was panting as he knocked on the door.

He waited a moment, smoothing down his air force dress blues nervously. Magnus answered after a few minutes, wearing a pair of joggers and a tank top. He wasn’t wearing any makeup, and his hair was down. His eyes looked tired and red, as if he had been crying.

“Hey.” Alec breathed, enveloping his husband in a hug. “Are you okay? Did you get my letter?”

Magnus’ fingers wrinkled his jacket as he tightened his grip. “I saw the letter from the air force talking about your discharge and I just saw the envelope, and I… I thought you died.” Magnus sobbed, burying his face in Alec’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here.” Alec shushed, soothing his hand over Magnus’ back.

They stood there, crying, for several minutes.


	50. Call Me When You Get Home

“You’re the worst.”

Magnus’ voice was breathy, blissed out. He had one arm tossed over his eyes, the other tracing loose shapes over Alec’s stomach.

“You always say that.” Alec snorted, sitting up. “I gotta go. Got a shift I need to work. See you later, babe.” He said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ forehead.

“’Kay. Call me when you get home.” He murmured, rolling over onto his side. He watched Alec get dressed, the way his muscles flexed as he wiggled into his skinnies, the strain of his biceps as he pulled on his shirt.

“Will do. See ya tonight.” He said with one last kiss. Magnus hummed and watched him leave.

“See ya.”


	51. You Look Gorgeous

Alec was going to kill them.

It was Halloween, and Simon was throwing a party. Alec was perfectly fine staying home and snacking on candy, but his boyfriends had another idea.

“I look ridiculous.” He grumbled, looking down at the crumpled street clothes serving as his costume with a wrinkled nose. He was wearing a wrinkled blue shirt, an ill fitting brown jacket, and too-large blue jeans. His glasses sat askew on his nose as Magnus fussed with his hair.

His boyfriends looked stunning.

Jace was wearing a pair of tight golden hot pants stretched over his thighs as well as a pair of golden high-tops. Hints of glitter danced over his bare skin, hiding in the deep crevices of his muscles. His hair golden hair was left free to do as it pleased.

Magnus was also something to behold. He was wearing fishnets, silky panties, and a tight black lace up corset. His height was boosted by a pair of towering dagger pumps. His makeup was exaggerated- red lipstick, thick eyeshadow, and high arched brows. A string of pearls draped across his neck, a feather boa hanging around him, hooked on his arms.

“Well, you look gorgeous.” Magnus purred, pressing a kiss behind Alec’s ear. He knew that a red lip print has been left behind.

“C’mon, we’re going to be late. Besides, we’re all going in costume to a midnight showing. Wouldn’t want you to be left out.” Jace said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“After all, what’s Rocky Horror without Frank, Brad, and Rocky?” Magnus chuckled, his arm circling Alec’s waist as well as they led him to the car.

He had a blast. The show was a hoot, and the party was amazing. Trick-or-treating was fun, mostly due to his boyfriends’ state of undress.

By the end of the night, Alec had lost his jacket to Jace, instead wearing Magnus’ boa like a sash. He was positively covered in glitter and lipstick. He was carrying Izzy for a majority of the night.

It was a pretty great Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi the crew dressing up like rhps characters is my fuckin JAM


	52. Are you Sure?

The mood was effectively ruined.

It had been a nice night, full of takeout, X-Files reruns, kisses, and cuddling. It was Magnus’ first night off in ages, and they were happy to just hang out.

“I want you to meet my family.”

Jace’s voice had shaken as he spoke, his eyes glued to Magnus as he tried to hide the shaking in his hands.

“I’ve already met Alec, Izzy, and Clary.” Magnus said, even though he knew what Jace meant. Of course he knew. He wasn’t stupid.

He wished he was.

“No. I mean Robert and Maryse. And Max, my little brother.” Jace said, his grip on Magnus’ hands tightening. He was vaguely surprised that he hadn’t broken a bone yet.

“Are you sure?” Magnus’ voice was meek. He had heard stories of the Lightwoods and their strict following of old values. Their disapproval of their childrens’ identities was common knowledge.

“Yeah. They’re important to me, and so are you.” Jace answered softly, pressing a loose kiss to Magnus’ lips. He smoothed a shaking thumb over the back of his hand. “Their opinion of you won’t change how I feel.” Jace whispered against his lips.

“Okay.” Magnus breathed, resting his forehead on Jace’s. A nervous tremble settled over his heart. He wanted so badly to believe Jace.

He wasn’t sure if he could.


	53. Have Fun

“Mags and I are headed out!” Jace called out, gripping the warlock’s hand as he was dragged to the door.

Alec chuckled. “I’ll be here. Can’t really go anywhere.” He said with a shrug, gesturing to his broken leg.

“Have fun. We’ll be back before you know it.” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to Alec’s forehead.

He watched them go with a smile.


	54. Let Me Get it for You

This was mortifying.

Jace had always been terribly independent, even as a kid. He never liked getting help from anyone. Hell, he was barely able to deal with the dependency of being a brother and a Parabatai.

Then the whole Greater Demon thing happened.

Clary was able to kill it, with the help of his other siblings, but not before he got roughed up. He hit the wrong wall the wrong way, and suddenly he couldn’t feel his legs.

He’d been stuck in a wheelchair ever since.

He had been spending the past five minutes trying to grab a book off the shelf. It was just out of reach, his fingertips brushing the shelf two below the one he needed.

“I’ll get it for you.” A silky voice said as a ring adorned hand entered his vision.

“I don’t need help.” Jace gritted out, despite his inability to reach and the sharp pain settled between his shoulder blades.

Jace recognized the man. Of course he did; it was his boyfriend. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Magnus tutted. “Nonsense. You’re about to jump out your chair and climb the bookcase with your arms. You need the Book of the White, right?” He asked, his fingers dancing over the spines of the books. He looked at Jace with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah.” He said, chewing on his cheek. Magnus grabbed the book and handed it to Jace, who rested it in his lap. As he began wheeling away, he heard the click of Magnus’ boot heels as he followed him.

“Do you need anything?” He asked, a hand resting on Jace’s shoulder. Jace continued moving.

“No. I’ve got a meeting with a Clave representative.” He said briskly. He slowed to a stop and turned to Magnus. He took a moment to form his words around his half-swallowed pride. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

Magnus’ smile made it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disabled characters are my jam and this was my first thought when i saw the prompt


	55. I Made Reservations

Alec’s fingers slipped, his nails scraping against the button fly of Magnus’ pants. The room was quiet except for their breathy sighs, sweet kisses, and the crackling of the fire in the corner.

The sun was starting to set, the sky turning golden and purple, buried behind layers and layers of pollution. The curtains were open lazily, the silk drapes fluttering in front of the windows, half hiding them from prying eyes.

Magnus pulled his mouth away from Alec’s with a wet pop. “Alex. Alexander. Wait.” He panted, his teeth biting into the younger man’s lower lip. Alec paused and looked up at him through long lashes.

“I made reservations for eight. We need to get ready. You’re currently undoing my hard work getting dressed.” He huffed with a laugh, gesturing to his button up lazily tossed on the floor, his creased, unbuttoned slacks, and his tie, which was currently tied around his wrists.

Alec huffed. “This is a better way to celebrate my birthday.” He mumbled, pressing open mouth kisses to the junction of Magnus’ neck and shoulder. He smiled as the older man trembled below him like a thin leaf in a ferocious windstorm.

He rolled his eyes, biting his painted lips to hold back a gasp. “Fine. You win. Do what you must.” He teased, his nails biting into his palm.

Alec grinned before delving down again, determined to make Magnus fall apart underneath him.


	56. It Brings Out Your Eyes

Alec flinched back, blinking his eyes hard. His eyes didn’t _burn_ , but they felt…off. “Okay, that’s enough.” He said, pushing Magnus away from him.

The warlock huffed, setting down the eyeshadow palette and brush. “Fine. I’m just about done.” He said with a shrug. He spritzed Alec’s face with a sweet-smelling spray, tsking his tongue at the way Alec scrunched his face. “All done!” He chirped, presenting a mirror to his boyfriend.

Alec’s breath stuttered in his throat.

His eyelids were dusted a gorgeous aubergine color, buried against the tan creases of his skin. The inner corner of his eye was dusted a subtle cold that glittered against the green flecks in his iris. His eyeliner was done masterfully on his top lid, though it was missing from his lash line as he had fought against it with all his might.

He heard an appreciative hum from the doorway. Next to his reflection, he saw Jace leaning against the door frame. He was wearing an open grey hoodie and a pair of joggers. He was smiling, his eyes heavy with sleep.

“’T brings out your eyes.” He mumbled, his words slurred with exhaustion. He walked over, placed a kiss on their heads, and wandered off, mumbling something about coffee.

Alec’s cheeks flushed the same ruby color as his lips.


	57. You Don't Have to Say Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recently found out about Hanahaki disease, so i wrote this bc im the worst. so....yeah. Look up hanahaki disease- it's super cool

It was painful. He couldn’t breathe. Every time he tried to pull in a breath, it was filtered through thorn riddled stems and caused him to choke on pollen. When he exhaled, it brought out flower petals, making him want to vomit as they dragged against the walls of his throat.

It started gradually and suddenly at the same time. He woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in his chest. He practically hacked up a lung, freeing several blood-stained azalea and rose petals that fell on his sheets limply. He tried to push it from his mind, but after several more occasions of coughing up flowers, a trip to the doctor confirmed his fears.

Hanahaki disease.

Hanahaki disease was an illness born from unrequited love, characterized by coughing up flowers and petals that grow inside the lungs. It was almost certainly fatal, unless the love was requited or unless the plants are removed, though this removes all traces of the feelings as well.

Jace was too poor to afford the costly surgery, and he had no inkling as to who could be the cause of the disease. He had come to terms with the inevitability of his death.

He had locked himself inside of his house. He didn’t want any of his friends or family to know, didn’t want to worry them. The fits were coming more and more frequent, causing his trash can to become filled with blood-stained flowers.

It had been three months when he finally figured it out.

The flowers had become thick, to the point where he could barely breathe without coughing up something. He had long since turned off his phone. He couldn’t handle the constant messages and calls from Clary, Izzy, and Alec. Hell, even Simon was trying to reach him.

Somehow, Magnus had commandeered a key to his apartment and had practically ambushed him. There was no hope in hiding the mess of flowers on his bedspread.

“Jace.” His voice was quiet, soft, as he noticed the blood and the flora, slotting the pieces together in no time. “Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Didn’t want to worry you guys.” Jace coughed, wiping his blood-stained palms on his jeans. Magnus sat across from him, not caring about the evidence of Jace’s disease sitting near them. He grabbed Jace’s hand to try and calm him, to reassure him.

At the tale tell flutter of his heart, Jace understood. He pulled his hand back and refused to make eye contact, instead looking at the array of azaleas on the ground.

“Do you know who it is?” Magnus asked, placing his hand in his lap instead. Jace still refused to look at him, refusing to acknowledge the heat rising on his cheeks. Maybe he could blame it on his sickness.

Magnus seemed to be more perceptive than Jace had hoped, as he let out a soft, “Oh.”

Jace scoffed to himself, wrapping his arms around his chest. “Yeah.” He huffed, a rose petal falling from his tongue.

“You don’t need to say anything. I understand.” Magnus said, placing his hand on Jace’s shoulder. The touch made his lungs ache and another rush of petals to expel from his lungs. Magnus watched him, worry apparent in his eyes, as Jace practically vomited up flowers.

“Just… leave. Have fun with Alec. I’m fine.” Jace rasped, feeling a thorn stuck inside of his throat. He knew better than to try and cough it out. It was an absolute lie. He wasn’t fine- the blood clinging to his teeth and tongue was more than enough evidence of that.

Magnus sighed and stood, realizing he wasn’t going to get through to Jace. His steps were soft against the carpet, the chain around his ankle jingling against the leather. He stopped at the door to Jace’s room, his hand on the doorframe. “Get well soon, okay?” He sounded genuinely upset.

Jace nodded. “I will.” It was a hollow reassurance, and they both knew it. “Please don’t tell the others?” He asked through a flurry of coughs and flowers. Magnus nodded and left.

When he went to sleep that night, Jace didn’t wake up.


	58. Wow

Their date nights were few and far between.

Alec was busy with his authority as the Head of the Institute, Jace was dealing with the implications of being a Herondale, and Magnus had his clients and responsibility as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. They rarely saw each other, let alone had the time to go on extended dates.

Apparently, the Angel headed Alec’s prayers, as the following week, they all had a free day that coincided with each other’s. Magnus’ schedule was free of clients, Alec had gotten Izzy to take things over for the day, and Jace had wormed his way out of his duties and meetings with dignitaries and politicians. They were all exhausted, but they knew they had to take advantage of the opportunity.

It never took Alec long to get ready. The only suit he owned was a simple dark sapphire blue three piece, and he owned precisely one tie, which was simply black, and one pair of scuffed dress shoes. He showered, dried his hair and brushed it, and got dressed, then waited for almost two hours for his Parabatai and boyfriend to get ready.

After what felt like an eternity of watching TV and ignoring the growling in the pit of his stomach, the others emerged.

Magnus looked breathtaking, as usual. He was wearing a simple (by his standards) currant red suit that hugged the slopes of his muscles. The black looped bow of his tie stood against the starch white of his dress shirt. He was wearing his overzealous brogued oxfords, the pattern extending over most of the shoe showing small pinpricks of his green socks. His cufflinks, a pair of cracked witchlights, and his arrow tie clip glistened in the shining lights of their loft. His hair was coifed like usual, threaded with a muted white. His eyes were lined with thick, shimmery kohl, glitter buried under his eyes and along his cheekbones. His lips were slick with his usual gloss and a subtle, dusty pink-mauve lipstick. He had his goldstone plugs in, as well as his raven ear cuff, his omamori charm bracelet, and three separate signet rings adorning his fingers.

Jace came out almost a half hour later, still messing with his hair and outfit. His wavy hair, tipped a bright bubblegum blue, was loose, as opposed to being in his usual bun. He was wearing a slim white top, the straps black and crossing along his back, as well as a lacy cardigan over his strong arms. His leather pants were clinging to his shapely thighs, which were extenuated by his tall heels. He was wearing the raw rose quartz ring that they had given him, as well as a delicate necklace, his Herondale ring, and a few dainty leather bracelets. His eyes were surrounded by a thin, smudged film of black, his lips painted coral. His long nails had been painted a luscious blood red that almost matched Magnus’ suit.

“Wow.”

Alec couldn’t stop the breathy word from coming through his lips. Magnus was gorgeous in a way that Alec could never explain, could never understand. Even though he wasn’t dating Jace, he wasn’t blind to the attractiveness of his Parabatai, all sharp edges and gentle curves. He felt almost inadequate, standing next to these otherworldly beauties.

Magnus chuckled and pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, leaving behind a film of lipgloss. “Why thank you, Alexander.” He purred, looping one arm through Alec’s and on through Jace’s. “Let’s walk. It’s a beautiful night outside.” He continued, dragging the two out the door. “Though not as beautiful as you two.” He added with a wink.

“The restaurant is like a twenty-minute walk away.” Jace pointed out, rocking back on his heels. Alec itched to grab his arm and steady him, to pull him off of his thin stilettos and back onto the balls of his feet. He didn’t though, settling on sending his brother a stern look.

“If you get too tired, I’ll carry you, or we can portal there.” Magnus said, patting Jace’s cheek. The action seemed condescending, but the smile on his face cut through that intention.

Alec tsked his tongue and pulled on Magnus, which pulled Jace along as well due to their locked arms. “C’mon, we’re gonna miss our reservations.” He chided, beginning the trek to the expensive uptown restaurant Magnus had picked for them.

“Okay, darling.” Magnus said, kissing the space behind his ear gently. “But you’re going the wrong way.” He added sweetly, letting out a half-aborted giggle. Jace joined in, laughing as well.

“Shut up and walk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE PROMPTS ARE IN A DIFFERENT ORDER ON MY LAPTOP FUCKIN KILL ME


	59. There's Enough Room For Both of Us

There was a thick heady feeling rushing over Alec, though he couldn’t place whether it was due Magnus or the six black Russians he had downed in the past two hours. Either way, his head was swimming, and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He was giggling randomly, babbling about whatever came into his mind. He felt kind of like Simon, to be totally honest.

“Come sit with me.” He whined, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. That word still made his heart sing deep in his chest. Magnus had dumped him in one of the plush chairs as soon as they arrived at Pandemonium. They were in the midst of a pub crawl around Brooklyn, set up by Jace and Izzy. Alec was a lightweight, and the one-drink-per-bar rule he had limited himself to was doing nothing to save his sobriety. He was vaguely aware of his siblings and their significant others slinking off towards the bar, though he was mostly focusing on his boyfriend.

Magnus was the picture of composure, despite the numerous ridiculously complicated cocktails he had partaken in. His blood alcohol content was probably well over the .4 death limit, but he didn’t seem phased (that was an exaggeration). He was standing over Alec, sending dirty looks to everyone who came near him, whether they be mundane, Shadowhunter, or Downworlder.

“The two of us won’t fit on that chair.” Magnus chuckled, leaning against the arm of the chair. Upon closer inspection, Alec could see the glitter trailing down to his jaw, the uncontrolled smudge of his eyeliner, and the fallout of his eyeshadow. His shirt was rumbled, part of it coming loose from his belt. Maybe he wasn’t so composed after all.

“C’mon, there’s enough room for both of us! We can totally fit.” Alec mumbled, shifting his weight back and forth. He tried to push his weight against one of the arms to reveal some space for Magnus to sit, but he just managed to flail his limbs around in a drunken display of ‘grace’.

Magnus sighed with a smile and made a loose hand gesture. The tiny part of Alec that was still sober recognized what he was trying to say, so he stood shakily. He used the table to support his weight as he watched Magnus move, his movements slower and longer than usual. Magnus sat in the chair, his back settled in the corner as his hands played over the arm rests. His legs spread, his thighs falling open to reveal the slick leather of the chair between them. He patted his thighs softly, making another vague gesture with her fingers.

Alec complied, lurching forwards. He almost fell on Magnus, barely able to catch his weight on the arm rests before he full on collapsed on the warlock. Magnus just chuckled and he watched Alec try to position himself with the grace of a drunken baby giraffe. After a moment of watching the younger man flounder uselessly, Magnus placed his hands over Alec’s hips.

The younger man relaxed, the tension melting off his shoulders. He turned into putty in Magnus’ hands, allowing the older man to place him wherever he wanted. After a minute of maneuvering, Magnus had Alec settled in his lap, the Shadowhunter’s legs folded so that he could fit in the chair sideways. He was pressed to Magnus’ chest, listening to his heartbeat with a contented sigh.

He didn’t even notice the taunting calls of his siblings and friends as they returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I KEEP GETTING CHARACTERS DRUNK LMAO I DONT EVNE LIKE ALCOHOL


	60. You can Tell Me Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man i saw this prompt and my brain immediately went to trans girl alec   
> trigger warning for brief mentions of dysphoria

Alec was sweating. It felt like the palms of her hands had turned into a bog, trying to support the bacteria living along her skin. She had to sit, because she didn’t trust her knees to support her.

“Are you okay, Alexander?” Magnus’ voice was tender, concerned. She cringed away at the name internally, but managed to keep her composure on the outside.

“Magnus. Please sit, I need to talk to you.” She said, chasing the waver from his voice with false confidence. Magnus seemed to notice, but he sat anyway, placing a gentle hand on her knee.

“Is everything alright, dear?” He asked, his brows knitting together in concern. He turned his body fully, giving her his undivided attention.

“Yeah, everything is fine. I just feel like you should know this. I just want you to know that I love you, and this doesn’t change that. I hope that this doesn’t change how you feel about me.” She sighed, the words coming in one long stream that she couldn’t stop.

“Alec, it’s okay. You can tell me anything.” Magnus replied, his voice calming and full of sincerity. She nodded and took a deep breath.

“I’m trans. I know that you didn’t sign up for dating a girl, but I’m just not a gay and I hate being called Alexander and having to wear masculine clothes and no makeup all the time burns and looking in the mirror hurts and-“

Magnus shushed her with a kiss. “It’s okay, love. What pronouns do you use, and what would you like me to call you?” He asked, his voice like sugar and rain as it washed over her.

She visibly relaxed. “Uh, she/her is fine. Going by Ale is okay, but since you like calling me by my full name, Alexandra is good? I don’t wanna stray too far from my birthname. And Gideon- my middle name- can be pretty ambiguous, so that’s gonna stay.” She said, her shoulders raising in a half-hearted shrug.

Magnus smiled. “Well, Alexandra, I want you to know that I’ll always love you, no matter your gender.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in-malace-we-trust on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
